


Contrasts

by helsinkibaby



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-13
Updated: 2008-09-13
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Veronica knows better than to call Weevil sweet.  Even if he is.





	Contrasts

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://maggis.livejournal.com/profile)[maggis](https://maggis.livejournal.com/), who asked for VM fic the last time I was doing a prompt call. Also for the [](https://writers-choice.livejournal.com/profile)[writers_choice](https://writers-choice.livejournal.com/) challenge “sweet”

She knows better than to call him sweet, to his hearing at least.

As Eli Navarro will tell anyone everyone, he may be an ex-bad boy, but he’s also the ex-leader of the PCH-ers, an ex-con whose reputation speaks for itself. He is, he says, the furthest thing from sweet.

Mind you, his lips purse in a grimace when he says it, and the look of pure disgust and indignation on his face almost makes it worthwhile.

She always did like to needle him.

Besides, he insists on opening doors for her, and he won’t even hear of them going dutch on a date. He calls her when he’s going to be late, and when she’s the one running late, he waits for her at home with food and wine, occasionally with a bubble bath and backrub, and if he knows she’s had a day from hell, he waits with all the above.

They’re just some of the thousand little things he does to make her life easier, without being told to, without being asked.

He does them because he is Eli.

Because he loves her.

Because he is sweet.  



End file.
